1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicle cooling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular cooling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for directing cooling air through a tube from a storage flask eliminating the use of freon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Environmental contemporary concerns have mandated the elimination of freon as a compressible gas for use in refrigerant cycles, particularly in vehicles. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a system eliminating the use of such freon gas. Prior art cooling apparatus for use by vehicles is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,424; 3,817,043; 4,280,330; and 4,064,705.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,013 sets forth an environmental protection system utilizing an electrically driven Rankine cycle cooling loop.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular cooling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.